Detective Reid
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: What if Reid wasn't an agent of the FBI? What if he was a police detective in Las Vegas? And what if he had a case that he needed help from the BAU on? And what happens when he meets a certain female agent?
1. Meeting Detective Reid

**Basically, this fic (should it go further than this one chapter) will take ideas that I think of to put JJ and Reid together and put them into existence. Either that or it will be basically me being a wise guy and turning this into a promotion for Whatif-ifonly' s stories.**

**Either way, this one I thought of the other day, just to be funny. What if Reid was only a Detective in Las Vegas and met the team while working on a case? Think of this as the sort-of equivalent to 2x18 "Jones" (or the only episode of Season 2 I refuse to watch, as with any other "Will involved in personal story" episodes).**

**And one quick favor: read my post-story note for some new story ideas I have and tell me which ones you'd like to see be written.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello," said Spencer Reid. "You must be the BAU. I'm Detective Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Agent Jareau," JJ said to the detective, shaking his hand as well. "We spoke on the phone."

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "I pictured you a bit differently. Certainly not a beautiful blonde," Spencer said, a serious look on his face.

JJ stepped back. The detective had complemented her, called her beautiful. "Thank you," she said quietly. She turned to her teammates with a blush on her cheeks.

"Detective Dr. Reid, these are Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Greenaway, and Prentiss. They're here to help investigate."

"Good thing, too. These murders have even me confused. I have an intial psychological idea of the killer, but I need more trained minds on the case."

"Well, we'll do the best we can," Gideon said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Victims were Harper Hillman, Chance Stockman, Adam Stockman, and Brad Rackle. All the victims were 31 years old, all of them were beaten to death and then had their throats slashed according to the ME reports," Spencer explained.

"Why slash the throats when they're already dead?" Morgan asked.

"Overkill, most likely. These guys probably pissed off someone and decided to get revenge. Honestly, can't say I blame them."

"They were upstanding citizens of the community," Elle responded.

"Not in high school. I graduated with these guys. They were all popular kids and they were all vicious people. Didn't hesitate to hurt someone."

"How do you know this?" Elle asked.

"I used to be one of the bullying victims. Lot of bad memories. Back in those days, if the judge had looked over my lawsuit instead of pushing it off because I was 12, these guys would have criminal records."

"For what?" Hotch asked.

"Assault. Some of the kids they bullied were hospitalized with bruises. You don't leave without revenge on your mind."

"No one filed lawsuits besides you?" Hotch inquired.

"None. But this isn't about me. This is about them."

"But your past has provided important information. These victims were likely killed by a former victim."

"I had already guessed that. What I need is the rest of your profile. It would reduce the number of suspects significantly."

"Let's keep looking."

* * *

After 24 hours, they finally got a lead.

"Sir, I found a name," said Garcia. "Jon McCrete. Filed numerous complaints about bullying, he's been buying up steroids lately."

"Wait, Jon McCrete?" Spencer asked. "He was one of my best friends. He's the killer?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We'll have to find him before he kills someone else," Hotch said.

"I'm coming with. He's my friend. I can talk him down," Spencer said.

They drove off to McCrete's house. Morgan kicked in the door and they all entered to find McCrete with another potential victim at knifepoint: Alexa Lisbon.

"Jon McCrete, FBI. Put the weapon and your hands up," Hotch yelled.

"You don't get it," McCrete said. "She tortured me. She humiliated me. She deserves this."

Spencer came up to him. "I get it. She tormented me too. I know she deserves this. But this is the easy way. What she did, we can sue her for what she did. Assault charges. This isn't the way to go."

"They deserve this!"

"Jon. They're not worth it."

Jon pondered for a moment. Then he lowered his knife slightly and released Alexa.

"That's right, Jon. They aren't worth killing."

"But if they don't die, I'll be tormented. I can't let that happen." Jon raised his knife to his throat. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Jon, wait!" Spencer yelled. But he was too late.

Jon slid the knife across his throat. Blood began running from his neck as he collapsed to the floor. Dead.

* * *

Spencer stood outside leaning against a police car when JJ walked up to him.

"Alexa Lisbon is going to be fine," JJ said.

"Like that makes up for anything," Spencer responded. "Jon killed himself because the tormenting from Lisbon and her friends. Lisbon should be standing a prison for the things she did to me and Jon instead of Jon being labeled as an 'evil serial killer'. It's not fair. It's not right."

JJ lowered her head. "I know. That's why I spoke with a judge. I convinced him to listen to your original lawsuit. He's waiting for your chosen time."

Spencer smiled a little bit. "Thanks. It means a lot to me." A brief pause. "Do mind if I keep in contact? I feel like I really should have someone to talk to and considering my best friend's dead..."

JJ smiled now. She took out her business card and pen. She scribbled something on the business card. "Despite what everyone says, I hear cell phones are good for your health." She handed him the business card.

Spencer smiled upon looking that not only as was JJ's work number on the card, so was her personal cell phone number.

"Thank you, Agent Jareau."

JJ looked at him and said, "Call me JJ."

JJ knew exactly what she was getting into. Besides, she wasn't going to deny.

Spencer Reid was attractive. Very attractive.

* * *

**That's not all my friends. I can work a lot off this idea. Keep up this story for more JJ/Reid romance.**

**And those story ideas I have, well here they are:**

**1.) A fic where Jack and Henry's elementary school is held hostage and Reid tries to think rationally about the situation while JJ and Hotch panic about their children.**

**2.) A fic in which the characters take the places of those from "Power Rangers: Time Force". Of course, it would be JJ/Reid.**

**3.) A fic about Spencer helping JJ out following Hastings kidnapping her in "200" (based off of rumored upcoming episode story).**

**Please let me know which you like better. Leave it in a review or vote on the poll on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	2. Dating Detective Reid

**A/N: Here we are again! Don't forget to check out some of my new story ideas and vote on your favorites!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

JJ stepped off the plane that had taken her from DC all the way to Las Vegas. She was about to spend her first weekend with her new boyfriend Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. After working with him on the case a Las Vegas a few weeks back, she had found herself attracted to the detective. They spent a couple of weeks talking over the phone before he had offered her a weekend in Las Vegas showing her the sights.

Technically, they weren't officially dating but JJ figured what else could he be called. You don't call a detective you were attracted to who you called on a daily basis and hoped would ask you out already while you and he both flirt over the phone a crush. What else could you call that?

Once she left the plane and got her luggage from baggage claim, she found Spencer waiting for her.

"Welcome back to Vegas, JJ," Spencer said.

"Detective Reid," JJ said professionally.

"No need for professionalism or formality here, JJ," Spencer said. "Here, I'm just Spencer Reid."

JJ smirked a little. "Okay, Spencer. So what's the first thing we're going to see here in Las Vegas?"

"Well, you're going to see some of the more well-known landmarks before I show you the lesser-known ones outside of the Las Vegas Strip."

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" JJ asked.

* * *

A few hours later, they had seen all the big name sites in Las Vegas and the lesser-known sites of Las Vegas.

Spencer was walking JJ back through the Strip when she noticed the Vegas replica of the Eiffel Tower again. She stopped in her tracks at the sight and just stared at it. Spencer stopped and stared as well.

"You know," JJ began. "I'm going to be blunt, since you are probably never going to get it. I am seriously attracted to you. And I want you to ask me out on a date."

Spencer smiled as he looked at her. "You don't consider this a date? I knew you had an attraction to me since you left me your number. Trust me, I have the same feelings for you."

JJ perked up. "Really?"

Spencer turned her body towards him. "Really."

He lowered his head towards her hers. She met him halfway and they kissed. They stayed in that spot and kissed longingly for a few minutes before they broke the kiss for oxygen. He lowered his forehead and laid it on hers.

"So, how you feel about coming back sometime soon?" Spencer said.

"I don't know if I could," she said. Then she smirked. "But how about you come visit me in DC?"

Then Spencer smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Two weeks later, Spencer was walking through baggage claim at a DC airport. After he got his luggage, he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. He walked briskly over to her. He set his baggage down and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

"Spencer," JJ said as she spoke between kisses. "We're in public."

Spencer stopped his kisses. "Sorry. I can't help that you're beautiful and that you are the world to me."

"And you say that you don't flirt," JJ teased.

"Not often," Spencer replied.

Both laughed at the response.

"So," Spencer began as they were able to breathe again. "What do we start our weekend off doing?"

"I say dinner at my apartment or a fancy restaurant where we talk about each other and then we cuddle up with a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Spencer replied. "A perfect suggestion from a perfect girl."

JJ blushed.

* * *

Dinner at a fancy restaurant seemed a little too much for a casual romance. Plus, they couldn't be really personal with fifty other people in the same room.

So there they were, standing in JJ's kitchen putting together a dinner of fried chicken, biscuits, potatoes, and salad. It turned out that Spencer was a great cook along with being a great boyfriend and a smart detective. Within twenty minutes they were done, seated, and ready to talk.

"So, Spencer," JJ began. "I was remembering that case that we helped you out on. How did things go with the judge afterwards?"

"He listened. Unfortunately, due to the incident having happened years before, Lisbon got slapped with a nothing more than a $300 fine. Bitch deserves to be punished worse if you ask me," Spencer said. "Pardon my language, but it's true."

"What did she do to you?" JJ asked curiously.

Spencer froze for a moment. "JJ, are you sure you want to know?"

JJ nodded slowly. Spencer took in a deep breath.

"When I was twelve, Harper Hillman, one of the victims from that case, came up to me in the library to tell me that Alexa wanted to meet me behind the field house. I had a huge crush on her back then so I agreed to meet her there. When I got there, Alexa was there with the entire football team. They beat up, leaving bruises that required medical attention, stripped me naked, and tied me to the goalpost. Not at the base either. I looked like Jesus on the cross. They just stood there laughing at me. Eventually they got bored and went home. It was after midnight when I got home. My mother..." Spencer trailed off. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her about his mother's schizophrenia. "My mother wasn't home at the time so she didn't know."

"You never told her?" JJ questioned.

"How could I? I could barely believe it myself. I filed my lawsuit after I got out of the hospital. The judge overlooked it and I remained a punching bag for the rest of the year."

JJ was taken aback. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. I wish someone had helped you back then."

Spencer looked up at JJ and said, "Made me stronger. I don't give a damn what they say to me. I don't take crap from anybody anymore."

JJ smiled. "You really did get a backbone."

"You bet I did," Spencer said.

"I never doubted you had one though, Spencer."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her. "Thanks."

JJ smiled. "No problem."

Spencer looked at her. "You know I noticed a bit of uneasiness when Jon killed himself. I'm taking a shot in the wind, but I feel like that wasn't your first time experiencing the effects of suicide."

"I work for the FBI," JJ responded. "A number of our UnSubs kill themselves."

"I meant personally," Spencer responded.

JJ looked at him uncomfortably. "Please, Spencer..."

"JJ," Spencer said. "Talk to me."

JJ was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "When I was eleven, my older sister was my idol. Her name was Rosaline, but we called her Roz. She was my favorite person. Then one day, she came into my bedroom and gave me her necklace. She told me that she loved me. I told her that I couldn't take her necklace, though I secretly always wanted one just like it. She insisted, so I said thanks." JJ shed a tear. "The next morning, I found her in the bathroom. She had taken one of my Dad's razors and cut her wrists."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," JJ said through her tears. "It feels good to have someone know the truth about what happened with my sister. My mother was depressed for years afterward. I stopped being a girly-girl and became a little more tomboy-ish. My brother hide away his anger and sadness. My father became a drinker after that. He stopped, but I know it still hurts him."

Spencer looked down for a moment. "My father left me and my mom when I was ten years old. My mom's a paranoid schizophrenic that I had committed to a sanitarium when I was 18. I had to take care of us both. Jon wasn't my first friend to commit suicide, unfortunately. I had another friend in college named Carl who killed himself. He was a homosexual and when he was outed by a bunch of bullies, his parents disowned him, the school treated him like a witch in 1600's Salem, Massachusetts. One day it became too much for him. I gave him a ride home and that night he hung himself in his dorm room. I was the one who found him."

JJ's eyes widened this time. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I can't help but think I could have done more." Spencer started to tear up.

JJ leaned in and kissed him. "We've both seem people we care get taken away from us. I'm glad you feel comfortable to tell me this."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me about Rosaline what effects her death had on your family."

Spencer and JJ kissed one more time. "I love you, Spence."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Spence?"

JJ paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I didn't say I didn't like, JJ." Spencer leaned in and kissed her. "So, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"How about something classic? Something Disney?" JJ asked. "Never mind. That's kid stuff..."

"I actually love that idea. I've never gotten the chance to watch a Disney movie. My mom always thought they were government propaganda."

"Well, I'm about to prove your mother wrong this time," JJ said, slightly laughing as she did. Spencer laughed a bit as well.

"Which one?" Spencer asked.

"How about _The Lion King_?"

Spencer's face scrunched up in thought. "Isn't that the one that's based off Shakespeare's _Hamlet_?"

JJ thought for a second. "I never thought about it like that. I guess so."

The two cuddled up on the couch together watching _The Lion King_. When "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" came on, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. It basically turned into a make-out session. They ended up not watching the rest of the film. They finished it the next night.

There was no doubt in their mind on their relationship. They were made for each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please note that I do not own _The Lion King _or "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and check my profile to vote for your favorite story ideas!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	3. Busted by Garcia

**A/N: So, here we are. Almost at the end of another season of Criminal Minds. With that note, who do you think will be the two agents in life-threatening danger? Honestly, I think Reid, but then again that's likely because they haven't tried EVERY way they could to nearly kill him.**

**Anyway, let's get moving, shall we?**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer was looking through some files when he got a phone call from JJ.

"Hey, JJ, how's it going in DC?" Spencer asked casually.

"Spence," JJ said as she cried over the phone.

Spencer's mind switched to a completely different mindset.

"JJ, what happened?"

"It's my dad. He's dead."

Spencer froze. He met JJ's dad once. He was a really nice guy.

"What happened?"

"It was a drunk driver. The worst part is that they haven't found the guy."

Spencer thought for a moment. "I'm heading out there."

"Spence..."

"Don't 'Spence' me right now? I'm heading out there right now."

JJ smiled sadly on the other end of the line. "Thank you, Spence."

"I'll be there ASAP." Spencer hung and immediately headed out to his boss's office to inform him of his sudden notice of what Spencer called a "Family Emergency".

* * *

Spencer showed up at JJ's apartment as soon as he arrived in DC. He knocked on the door and entered as soon as she opened the door.

"JJ, I'm so sorry to hear about your Dad," He said right away.

"Spence, it's okay," JJ said.

Spencer pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay, JJ."

JJ began to sob into his shirt. "I miss him so much, Spence."

"I know," he said. He held her even tighter. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Spence." JJ sobbed into his shirt.

They stayed cuddled together until a knock came from the door.

"You stay here," Spencer said. "I'll get it."

JJ silently nodded as he stood up. Spencer walked to the door and opened it to find Penelope Garcia at the door.

Penelope was shocked at the sight of a man in JJ's apartment whom she did not recognize.

"Who are you?" she started screaming. "What are you doing here? You stay away from JJ!"

"Calm down!" Spencer yelled. "My name is Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm JJ's boyfriend from Las Vegas."

Penelope's eyes widened in shock. "JJ never mentioned a boyfriend."

Spencer's eyebrows quirked. "She didn't?"

"No, I didn't," JJ said from the couch. "I never told them. We were always busy with cases and I wasn't sure if they were ready to know."

Spencer picked up on something right away. "If THEY were ready to know? More like you aren't sure about us despite everything we've experienced together the past year!" He started walking out the door.

"Wait, Spence! I can explain!" JJ responded.

He turned around. "Oh, please explain how you weren't sure your TEAM wasn't ready for the news!"

"Spence, I wasn't sure where our relationship was when I originally had chances to tell them and when we were sure, all hell started breaking loose for the team. Every case ended badly and... I just... I don't know. I'm sorry, Spencer."

Immediately, Spencer felt terrible about what he had said. He knew in his mind he didn't understand, but he was willing to learn.

He pulled her into a hug and said, "Spence."

JJ looked up. "Huh?"

"You called me Spencer. I thought you called me Spence."

JJ's smile widened. "Yes, I do."

Penelope cleared her throat, making her presence known to the couple, who immediately backed apart.

"I'm sorry," JJ said. "Pen, let me formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. Spence, this is my friend and co-worker, Penelope Garcia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Penelope," Spencer said.

"Nice to meet you too, Spencer," Penelope said. "Anyway, JJ, I came over to say I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Same here, JJ," Spencer said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. You could use some support."

JJ looked at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Spence."

"JJ, Hotch wanted me to tell you that he's giving you some time off. He says to take care and come back when you're ready," Penelope said.

"Thanks, Pen. I'll see you when I get back."

"Take care, JJ." Penelope started walking out of JJ's apartment. "One other thing, Pen." Penelope turned around. "Don't tell the others yet. Let us do that."

"Understood," Penelope said as she nodded and then left the apartment.

"Come on, JJ," Spencer said. "Let's get you to bed."

JJ, trying to lighten the mood, responded with, "Trying to get lucky, Spence?"

Spencer blushed. "No, not tonight. I'll be here on the couch."

"I was just joking," JJ said. "Besides, if you don't mind, I would like having you hold me while I sleep tonight."

Spencer smiled. "Whatever you say, Jenny."

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Check my new story ideas on my profile and vote for your favorites!**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	4. Tragedy for Detective Reid

**A/N: Post #6. Been waiting for this story to update for a long time? Yeah... my bad. I got distracted and behind on writing this story.**

**Either way, here's the next chapter of the story.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer was completely silent as he watched his girlfriend go through one of the hardest moments of her life. Her father's funeral was beautiful and great; a perfect final goodbye to the great man.

After the funeral, he went with JJ to her mother's house to help them out with the grieving process. He comforted JJ, her mom, and her brother for the two weeks following the funeral. Everyday, he talked them through Mr. Jareau's death and helped them join a meeting for those who have lost loved ones. To his shock, there were a number of people in East Allegheny that had lost loved one to drunk drivers. Too many in Spencer's opinion.

A week after the funeral, the police found the drunk driver who had killed JJ's father. It wasn't the way he'd expected for them to get some form of closure, but it was something.

He helped JJ and her family through the tragedy after getting the all-clear from his boss back in Vegas.

However, a few days later, once he had returned to D.C. with JJ, the Las Vegas sheriff called Spencer with grim news.

"Spencer," the sheriff said on the other end of the line.

"Sheriff, what's going on?" Spencer answered.

"The Metro PD in D.C. just called me to tell me that they found a body in the alleyways of D.C. with an ID saying Simon Charles."

Spencer froze. Simon was his partner; his best friend. He couldn't be dead.

"I need you to go ID the body. If it is him, we've got a lot to do back here in Vegas."

"Yeah," Spencer said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," the sheriff said.

They both hung up the phone. Spencer walked over to JJ, who was sitting on the couch.

"JJ," Spencer began. "MPD found a body. They think it might be Simon."

"Simon?" JJ asked, shocked at the news. She had met Simon before and he seemed like a nice guy.

"He told me he was visiting some old friends. I can't believe someone would kill him."

"Do you need the team's help or something?"

"It's okay, Jenny. I just need to go see if it really is him."

JJ pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here for you, Spence. Just like you were for me."

Spencer looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Jenny," Spencer said once they pulled away from each other.

* * *

"Bart Sedaris, Nico Matthews, Winsor Claybaugh, Edward Orfman, Raymond Olsen, Jimmy Nygma, and Paul Kyle were all found in alleyways here in the D.C. area. Each of them had their throats slit and were then stabbed over 30 times each," JJ explained.

"Serious overkill," Elle pointed out. "Seven victims and the same M.O."

"All of them were killed within the past month."

"The past month?" Morgan wondered. "This guy must have a serious issue if he killed these guys like this in a month."

"The local PD is worried since Orfman was one of their men."

"So a cop killer, too?" Morgan commented.

"Possibly. Each victim is from the D.C. area except for this one." She pulled up a photo of Simon Charles. "Simon Charles. He was a detective from the Las Vegas Police Department. His body hasn't been completely identified yet, but the ID said it was him."

"Why kill people from one city then suddenly kill someone from another city?" Emily said.

"Maybe there's a connection we're not seeing here," Morgan suggested.

"Either way we have a serial killer on the loose and he isn't slowing down," Hotch said. "We don't have time to guess."

"We have a bit of assistance on this case," JJ interrupted. "Detective Dr. Reid is here from Las Vegas to identify Charles' body. He has asked to stay and help work on the case."

"So, we have genius boy from Vegas to help us?" Morgan said.

Hotch gave him a stern glare.

"No disrespect to the detective. He did come through for us in Vegas last year," Morgan explained.

"JJ, you, Emily, and Elle head down to the coroner's office and assist Detective Reid there. Morgan, you and Rossi go to the police station. Gideon and I will go to the latest murder scene."

* * *

"Detective Reid," JJ said as she stuck out her hand, using her professional voice to greet Spencer.

"Agent Jareau," Spencer greeted as he shook her hand, maintaining his professionalism as well. "Nice to see you again. As well as Agents Prentiss and Greenaway, if I remember correctly?"

"And you do," Emily replied.

"So has the body been fully ID'ed yet?" Elle asked.

"It's definitely Simon. I don't need any DNA tests to know my best friend on sight. It's him."

JJ put her hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry for your loss."

"I just want to find this guy and put him behind bars for what he did."

"We will," JJ reassured, allowing a slight bit of emotion for her boyfriend. Spencer walked away.

"Well, it looks like Detective Reid has changed a little," Emily commented.

JJ pretended to wonder what she meant. JJ knew exactly what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"He has a little muscle now. He was like a pencil last time we saw him. He must've started working out," Emily noted.

"What exactly are you saying?" JJ asked.

"I'm just saying that he is much hotter than he was in Vegas last year. I mean, I would take him if he's on the market."

JJ would normally feel jealousy, but she knew that she had Spence wrapped around her finger. And he would admit that he is.

"What do you think?" Emily said.

JJ shrugged. "If he asked, I'd take it within a heartbeat."

"Really?" Emily teased.

"Why not? Smart and hot. Two things that don't typically mix."

Emily smiled. "True."

"Alright," Elle interrupted. "Enough staring at the genius boy. Let's get back to work."

* * *

"So there's major overkill with these victims," Morgan said. "What did these people do to anger the UnSub?"

"There may be a personal connection between the victims and the UnSub," Hotch replied.

"Must be one hell of a connection if it goes all the way back to Nick in Vegas," Spencer added.

"Do you know why he was here?" Hotch asked.

"He said he was here visiting some friends," Spencer replied.

"Did he say who?" Hotch asked.

"No, he didn't."

The phone rang, signaling that Garcia had found something.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Morgan answered.

"Got some serious info on some of our victims," Garcia said. "Bart Sedaris was journalist who wrote a number of articles desecrating the, quote on quote, 'most hated group in America', Westboro Baptist. Nico Matthews was a homosexual who frequented gay bars hoping to find the man of his dreams as evidenced by his blog. Detective Edward Orfman was not a believer of religion and has had a couple of issues with his religious co-workers. Raymond Olsen said he could speak to the dead though it hasn't been proven if he could. He was interrogated as a suspect for a couple of murders around town since he was found with the bodies. He said he was trying to communicate with them. And finally, Jimmy Nygma has a criminal record of petty theft which has gotten him a total of four months in prison. I still haven't got anything on Claybaugh or Kyle yet."

"What about Simon Charles?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing yet, Dr. Reid," Garcia replied.

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said.

"You are welcome. Garcia out." Garcia hung up.

"There's almost no connection between any of these victims," Rossi said.

Spencer pondered for a moment. "Not exactly," he said. "Each of these victims has done something that would anger religious people. Homosexuality, theft, and atheism are considered sins. Speaking to the dead doesn't fall under religion; it falls under the supernatural which isn't justified by religion. They would believe it to be witchcraft."

"What about Sedaris?" Emily asked.

"By writing articles desecrating Westboro Baptist Church, Sedaris might have unknowingly offended the UnSub. Despite the fact that they are considered the most hated group in the country, there are people who listen and agree with their stances."

"So we're looking for someone on a religious cleansing mission?" Morgan asked.

"Possibly," Spencer said.

"Then what sins did Claybaugh, Kyle, and Charles commit to anger the UnSub?" Elle questioned.

"There are plenty of sins for people to commit," Gideon commented. "Blasphemy, adultery, lying... you name it."

"So we have a basic of idea of who's doing this and why," Spencer said. "We just need to narrow down our list of suspects."

* * *

"The UnSub is most likely a white male in their 30's living in the DC area," Hotch told to the police who had gathered to hear the profile.

"This person is a firm believer of religion, most likely Christianity," Gideon added.

"He stabs his victims multiple times in belief that he can cleanse the world of sin," Morgan added.

"This person is likely someone who firmly supports the views of the Westboro Baptist Church," Elle added.

"He believes everything that the group believes and will likely go to extreme lengths to cleanse the world of sin," Emily added. "He may have been in confrontations with co-workers or even get into street fights."

"This man will not stop on his mission," Rossi explained. "If it comes to it, he will go down in bullets. The last thing we want is for anyone, including the UnSub, to die. Normally, we would try to talk down the UnSub, but there doesn't appear to be a way to talk this one down. We are looking at an UnSub who will go down in a hail of bullets if necessary."

"He'll be targeting anyone who goes against the beliefs of the church," Spencer said. "Homosexuals, Jews, atheists, thieves, anyone that doesn't fit within the beliefs of the church."

"Wait a sec," one of the policemen said. "He's going after anyone who doesn't support the views of those jackasses from Westboro?"

"Avoiding bias in this case is important," Spencer replied. "But, essentially, yes. Deaths of any kind mean God's rage smacking down on mankind to Westboro. In fact, it wouldn't be shocking if the UnSub would join in picketing funerals of these victims."

"We've recommended to police chiefs that officers be present at the funerals of each victim since the UnSub may likely be among them protesting," Hotch continued.

"However, we do warn you," Rossi began. "This UnSub is not likely among the ranks of the church itself, but he will go to lengths to defend his beliefs. If those lengths include murdering anyone who gets in the way, he will."

"It's possible that he is also extremely paranoid," Spencer interjected. "This makes him more likely to be violent and attack. Beware approaching him. He will kill you if he has to."

"Take extra precautions," Hotch warned. "Don't let your guard down. That's all for now."

* * *

"Hotch," Garcia called.

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I looked further into what we have from the profile and our vicitms. It appears that Claybaugh celebrated the ways of Judaism. Jewish traditions."

"That explains why the UnSub targeted him," Spencer said. "His beliefs don't follow the church's. Jewish people are frowned upon by Westboro."

"Right. Mr. Kyle is an unusual one. He is part of a biker gang called Patriot Guard Riders."

"Patriot Guard Riders form human shields around funerals of military, firemen, people like that," Spencer said.

"They normally form these barriers against Westboro, mainly," Hotch said.

"That was why he was targeted. Patriot Guard impede Westboro's 'God hates Everyone' message."

"I still haven't found anything on Simon Charles."

Spencer pondered for a moment. "Miss Gracia, can you look through street cam footage and find anything involving Simon and any Westboro protestors?"

"Yes, I can. I'll call you when I got something." Garcia hung up.

"Simon hated Westboro," Spencer explained. "He wouldn't pass up a chance to tell them off or piss them off. He refers to them as 'evil annoying bastard mosquitoes'."

"Bastard mosquitoes?" Hotch asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Simon was strange guy. Either way, Westboro was here last week right?"

"According to the news, they're still in DC."

"Our UnSub isn't part of the church but is with the group during their protests."

"So the UnSub likely crossed paths with Simon?"

"I'd be willing to bet that the one Simon told off is the UnSub."

The phone rang, signaling Garcia. "What do you have, Garcia?"

"A video of Simon Charles telling off a Westboro protester. We can't hear what he said, but the protester looks pretty pissed off."

"Can you identify the protester?" Hotch asked.

"Way ahead of you. Protester is Isaiah Christian. He has frequently been fired from various jobs due to fights as a result of trying to stand up for his strong beliefs in the church. He tried to sue the company for discrimination, but his case was turned down since there was no real crime committed."

"Send us an address, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Right to your phone sir," she responded. "Garcia out." The phone hung up.

"I'll get a hold of my team. This is our chance to catch him."

* * *

Spencer and Hotch rode in an SUV to the address Garcia sent. Upon arrival, they were greeted with two other Bureau SUVs and a slew of police cars. Hotch gathered the authority forces together.

"This UnSub is paranoid and this will likely be his end game," Hotch explained. "He will kill as many as possible and might end up going down in a hail of bullets. Use extreme caution."

Hotch rounded up his team and Spencer. "JJ, Emily, Morgan, go with Detective Reid through the back door. The rest of you will go with me through the front." They broke their huddle and headed for their respective positions.

JJ, Emily and Morgan followed Spencer through the back entrance of the house and searched through the main floor before heading to the basement. That's where they found Isaiah Christian, knife in hand, with another potential victim.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted. "Put your weapon down!"

"No, no," Isaiah responded. "The world has to be cleansed of these sinners. My people will the ones who go to heaven while you all descend to hell for your toleration."

"You realize that there are three FBI agents and one of the best policemen in America with guns trained on you. You make one move at trying to kill that man and you will be killed."

Isaiah looked to his left, grinned, and dropped his knife. "Alright, I know when I've been defeated. I can't outrun the FBI." At that moment, he quickly jumped to the left and grabbed the rifle he saw. Before he could even get his finger on the trigger, Spencer had tackled him and wrestled the gun out of Isaiah's possession. He managed to subdue Isaiah long enough to cuff him.

"Isaiah Christian, you are under arrest for the murders of Bart Sedaris, Nico Matthews, Winsor Claybaugh, Edward Orfman, Raymond Olsen, Jimmy Nygma, Paul Kyle, and Simon Charles," Spencer declared. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court shall appoint one to you. Do you understand the rights I am reading to you?"

* * *

Isaiah was put in the back of the police car and driven away to a prison immediately.

Spencer leaned up against a Bureau SUV as Hotch walked up to him.

"Congratulations on the capture, Detective. I am sorry about your partner, though."

Spencer looked at Hotch. "It wasn't in vain. His death gave way to the government's first absolute victory over Westboro. Simon would be proud."

Hotch pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside it was Simon's police badge. "This has been signed into your custody, Dr. Reid."

Spencer took the bag. "Thanks, Agent Hotchner."

"No thanks necessary. Just take good care of JJ or we'll all come after you." Hotch had his most serious face possible on. Spencer was slightly frightened. Then he grinned.

"What gave it away?" Spencer asked.

"The second you joined us on the case, I noticed a significant change in JJ. She seemed more comfortable with you around. I've known she's had a secret boyfriend. I just needed to know who." Hotch stuck his hand to Spencer. Spencer followed suit and they shook hands.. "I mean it. Take care of her."

"No worries," Spencer said. "I would never hurt her. I love her."

Hotch gave a genuine smile. "She loves you too." Spencer smiled before his expression turned grim.

"I have to call my superior," Spencer said, excusing himself from the conversation. He dialed the number for the sheriff.

"Spencer, did they ID the body?" the sheriff asked.

"It was definitely him," Spencer said solemnly. "We managed to catch the bastard, though. Simon was targeted because he told off Westboro protesters while he was here."

"Did one of them do this to him?" the sheriff asked.

"No. He was just a paranoid follower. We've put him away for a long time. Westboro's gonna have hell to pay for a little while. Simon would be proud."

"Well, that's a bit of relief. Either way, we'll have to inform his family."

"Would you mind if I do it, sir? They're a bit more familiar with me."

"I would expect as much. Probably a better idea."

"I'll be heading back to Vegas soon once I wrap up everything here in DC."

"Okay, Spencer. I'll see you in a few days."

Spencer was about to hang up when he remembered something. "Sheriff?"

"What is it, Spencer?"

"There's something I might need to talk to you about when I get back."

"What is it? Might as well tell me now..."

* * *

Spencer walked up to JJ and grabbed her hand. He just nodded his head and she automatically knew what he meant. She gathered the team together.

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you, my boyfriend Detective Dr. Spencer Reid," JJ announced. Jaws dropped all around, save for Gideon and Rossi, who just smirked, having known all along that they were dating.

"Wait," Morgan said. "Boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Hid it pretty well, didn't ya?" Emily said. "Nice job. I'm happy for you," she said as she hugged JJ. "You did good. Looks like I was more right than you would admit"

"Yes you were. Thanks, Em."

Elle walked up to Spencer. "You hurt her at all and we will all come to kick your ass without hesitation."

"I know," Spencer said. "Hotch already warned me."

"Who said you could call him Hotch?" Elle responded.

Spencer became flustered. "I-I j-just assumed. It's easier to say than 'Agent Hotchner'."

JJ came over to him. "It's okay, Spence. Elle's just trying to intimidate you."

"She's doing a damn good job of it!" Spencer said.

"I really am just kidding," Elle remarked. "I really am happy for you both."

"So am I," Morgan interjected. "But we are serious. Hurt her and we'll hurt you."

Spencer put his hands up in the surrendering position. "I promise you I won't. I love her too much to hurt her."

Morgan patted him on the back. "Good for you, Pretty Boy."

Spencer quirked his eyebrows. "Pretty Boy?"

"Professionalism isn't needed off the clock. Besides, I think JJ will agree with me."

"And I do," JJ said. "Alright everyone, let's finish up our paperwork and head home for the night."

A few hours later, everyone finished their reports and headed home.

* * *

"Jenny," Specer said once they entered her apartment. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we should move in together," Spencer said.

JJ jerked up for a second. "What?"

Spencer's mood sunk. "Nothing."

"No," JJ interrupted. "I heard you. I was wondering what brought this up."

"Well, I think we need to figure out where this relationship is going. I don't want to give up on this relationship. But one of us has to go to the other."

"One of us has to leave their place behind."

"I'd rather be the one that does it."

JJ's eyes widened. "You would give up your whole life - your hometown - to be with me?"

"I've seen how your team works. I would never ask you to leave them. I already talked to my superior about it. My mom's been dead for two years, my dad abandoned me years ago, my partner's dead. I've got almost nothing left in Las Vegas. I love you and I don't want you to give up your job for me. You've got a lot to lose if you leave."

JJ smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Spence." She kissed him passionately. "You are so considerate."

"So I take that's a 'yes'?" Spencer said.

JJ smiled even wider. "Yes."

It was the start of her new life with Spencer Reid.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. By the way, I added a little inside joke. Look at the names of the victims. There's a hidden reference there. Props to you if you catch it! If you can't, rearrange some of the names and look them up.**

**If you have some time, go check out some of my recent one-shots: "Reid and Rocky", a one-shot about Reid and "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"; "If I Can't Love Her", a one-shot about Reid singing a showtune to move past his feelings; "1981-2014", a story about a funeral for a fallen member of the BAU; "Recovery", a story about Reid helping JJ with her PTSD; and "Apartment 104", a story about a new inhabitant of Reid's apartment building.**

**One other thing: if I offended anyone in any way with this story, I apologize. It was certainly not my intention.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	5. Being Together with Detective Reid

**A/N: Post #7. Well, here's my last post before my posting gets unpredictable again. Thanks for sticking with me guys. I'll keep working on my stories. I will get more of this written and I will be working on "A Dangerous Turn of Events", just be patient. I'm working on it.**

**But before we go on... how about last night's episode? Reid comes through by revealing the truth about fairy tales and helps JJ's problem with Henry knowing about her sister - though once again I was wrong about Will (please let me be right about him, just once). And next week... Morgan and Savannah have trouble finding ways to spend quality time together. Really? We've heard about this already. Not to mention everyone complaining about relationships again. *points a giant neon arrow sign that says "Girlfriend Died in Front of Him" at Reid* Are we forgetting something here?**

**Okay, I'm done ranting.**

**Thanks again. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

JJ walked out of her office after another tiring case with the BAU, ready to go back to her apartment and rest for the night. She was planning on eating a sandwich and then just going to sleep. She was expecting to find her apartment as dirty as it was when she left two days ago.

When she walked into her apartment, she was shocked to find her apartment clean and tidy. The dishes she had never gotten around to washing were clean and spotless in her cabinets. Her laundry was finally caught up (and thank goodness, since her go bag was full of dirty laundry she needed to wash. Her floor was clean from dust and crumbs. Her coffee table was actually a coffee table and not a mini garage sale for her couch. The blankets on the couch were folded and hanging from the back of the couch. Everything was clean and tidy. She walked into her bedroom and found it cleaned up. All her pictures of her and Spencer and of her family and of the team were organized together.

She heard footsteps coming from inside the bathroom. Worried about a break-in, JJ grabbed her gun and was to shoot if necessary. She walked up to the bathroom door, ready to bust in and catch whoever was in there. The door opened just as she reached for the knob.

"FBI!" JJ shouted.

"JJ, it's me!" the person in the bathroom shouted.

JJ lowered her gun in relief. "Spence, don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure when you were going to be back. I spent most of the day cleaning up the apartment for when you got back after I got all my stuff in the guest room. I was sweaty and exhausted so I got a shower before you got back. Sorry to scare you like that."

"So," JJ began. "You cleaned up the apartment? Entirely?"

"The only place with clutter is the guest room with all my stuff."

JJ smirked and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. And she made sure the experience was prolonged.

When they broke apart, Spencer asked, "What was that?"

"That's me thanking you and telling you I love you."

Spencer smiled. "I love you too, Jenny."

"So," JJ began. "Why'd you put your stuff in the guest room?"

"I just assumed that would be where I would sleep. Either that or the couch."

JJ grinned. "Well, for the first time, you're actually wrong." Spencer looked JJ, eyebrows raised. "You're sleeping in my bed with me. If you don't feel ready to go too far, we can just sleep in the same bed. We are adults."

"I got it," Spencer said. "I'm not exactly ready to take that large step in our relationship, but I can live with that arrangement." He grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her to her bedroom. "C'mon, it's been a long day and we both need to relax."

JJ nodded. They both changed into their nightclothes: JJ into a tank top and shorts and Spencer into a pair of sweatpants. They laid in the bed facing each other.

"Good night, Spence," JJ said.

"Good night, Jenny," Spencer said. He quickly pecked her on the lips and they cuddled together to go to sleep.

* * *

Spencer woke to the sound of an alarm clock.

"Jenny," he said, nudging his girlfriend. "It's time to wake up."

JJ groaned. "Do I have to get up today?"

"Afraid so," Spencer said.

"Maybe Hotch could give me the day off? It is our first day living together."

"We can't do that. You really do have to go to work today. What if they need you on a case? Besides, I have my job interview today."

"Right, I forgot."

Spencer had managed to secure an interview with the local police department to replace their fallen officer from the Isaiah Christian case. He had impressed them during the case, but he was asked to do a job interview first.

The couple arose from their bed and got dressed for the day.

* * *

The next few weeks were easy for the young couple. JJ had very few cases that required her to travel out-of-state. Spencer had quickly been given the opening on the police force due to his impressive resume and skills - not to mention the fact that he was a genius.

Spencer managed to join the team a few times for happy hour and got to know them better. He became quick friends with Morgan, Garcia, and Elle. He had a connection in the geek form with Emily (to which JJ responded by deciding to join Spencer in watching things such as _Star Trek_ and _Doctor Who_). Gideon took an interest in Spencer and offered a few games of chess against him. Hotch and Rossi were content, but underneath it all, they were happy that the team was getting along so well with someone who could end up a permanent member of the BAU family.

All in the meanwhile, Spencer had been wondering when the best time would be. There was something stirring around in his head and he needed to decide when he would get it off his chest. It was driving him insane. When JJ told him that she would out of town with the BAU, he had called Garcia and asked her to let him know when they getting back. He decided that the best time was when she had her family around.

He waited in the Bullpen for about an hour before the team was supposed to be back from the case. When he saw the team walk out of the elevator, he smiled. JJ quickly noticed her boyfriend standing in the middle of the Bullpen. Her face lit up with a smile as she quickly walked over to him.

"Good to see you here, Spence," JJ said as she kissed him.

"Good to see you too, Jen," Spencer said once the kiss broke.

"Hello again, Dr. Reid," Hotch said.

"Hotch, I thought we agreed that you can call me by my first name," Spencer joked.

"Force of habit," Hotch joked.

"Anyway," JJ interrupted. "What are you doing here, Spence?"

"Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend when she comes home from a case?" Spencer joked.

"You are, but I'm just wondering why you're here?" JJ asked.

"Because I need to discuss something with you." He took her hands in his and knelt in front of her. "I want you to listen closely to what I have to say."

JJ was confused for a second, but she was quickly understanding what was going on. So did the other female members of the team, as they were all holding their breath.

"Jennifer; JJ; Jenny; my love; I have never felt this way about anyone else. I love you. We've been through so much in the past year and a half, and our relationship had grown so much. I can't think of anyone else I could ever love in my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life making yours as happy and fulfilled as you've made mine." He pulled out a ring box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

JJ smiled as tears slid down her face. "Yes," she said silently.

"Yes?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Spencer stood up and slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her with passion. Cheers erupted from the rest of the BAU.

* * *

Spencer and JJ returned to their apartment that night after the entire team gave their congratulations to the newly-engaged couple.

"So how was the case?" Spencer asked.

"Tiring," JJ answered. "It was seriously exhausting."

"I can only imagine the horrors you guys see."

"It couldn't be that much worse than what you saw as a cop in Vegas."

"Really?" Spencer asked sarcastically. "What did you see in this case?"

"People were being murdered and having all their limbs cut off and sewn onto the opposite limbs. Legs were being sewn onto the spot where arms should be and vice versa."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I rest my case."

"You never saw anything like that?"

"I worked with the Vegas police force. The worst I ever saw was a dead body with a missing arm."

"Okay, you got me there. I'm sorry, baby," JJ said.

"Eh, it's okay," Spencer said as he walked over and scooped his fiancée into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," JJ responded. "So, now that we're engaged, we should start planning for a wedding. And maybe not a big one since the BAU travels so much."

"As much as I would like to talk about the wedding, I think we should hold off on talking about it until tomorrow and enjoy the first night of our engagement."

JJ's eyebrow went up. "You do?" Spencer nodded. "Funny, I was thinking the same exact thing."

They enjoyed their first night as an engaged couple and the next day they began their wedding plans. After all, they figured that the sooner they were married, the better.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the fifth chapter of "Detective Reid". I'll keep up with working on this, but hopefully my focus on fanfiction can go back to "A Dangerous Turn of Events"... since as you can guess I've hit a snag in the road and I've been stuck there since I last updated that chapter.**

**Anyway, hopefully I can update this and "Turn of Events" soon. In the meantime, if you have some time, go check out some of my recent one-shots: "Reid and Rocky", a one-shot about Reid and "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"; "If I Can't Love Her", a one-shot about Reid singing a showtune to move past his feelings; "1981-2014", a story about a funeral for a fallen member of the BAU; "Recovery", a story about Reid helping JJ with her PTSD; and "Apartment 104", a story about a new inhabitant of Reid's apartment building.**

**One other thing before I leave: Does anyone else feel like the writers are walking on eggshells when it comes to Reid lately? We haven't seen a good personal storyline since "Alchemy". Yeah, it's nice to know he still has a good relationship with his mom, but that's not what we want to know. How is Reid doing now that it's been nearly two years since Maeve? Has he considered relapsing? What is his current emotional state? Will he ever be able to find love again? We've pretty much had a robot Reid emotionally since Season 8. I don't know about you all, but I'm tired of it.**

**Second rant over. I apologize for that. Anyway, thanks for reading (especially if you read the rants)!**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: I don't know why I keep holding off on Dangerous Turn, just be patient. I swear that I will have the next chapter for Dangerous Turn up this weekend. I'll pull all-nighters if I have to. I'm a college student, what do I need sleep for? Seriously, though, I will have it up this weekend. I'm so sorry about all of this waiting for any of my stories. My life has really just been crazy lately. Hopefully, I have more time on my hands in the near future to write more of these stories.**

**And since at least one person is going to ask, let me give my opinion on the ending of latest episode: I like that they're doing something good for Reid, but it is too soon to do that. Last season showed that he is still carrying around the copy of "The Narrative of John Smith" that Maeve gave him after we all saw him put it on the shelf. That is an excellent set-up for a story arc, but it's almost wasted because it went nowhere. We haven't heard a thing about that damn book. Like I said, I like that the writers aren't using Reid as a punching bag, but they had a chance to really go into Reid dealing with Maeve's death and why he is still carrying the book and they don't really do anything with it. It's nice for Reid to have happiness. I've practically been begging for it since Maeve died, but Reid has to deal with Maeve before he is another relationship. And beside that, there was no build-up to it or any chemistry between the two. I don't even know "Surveillance Girl's" name. Besides, knowing the writers, we all know this is probably just a one-time thing like Lila and Austin. It felt like the writers were throwing a bone at people like me and saying "We did something good for him, now leave us alone." There's a number of different ways to do it and this wasn't one. Okay, my fanboy rant is over.**

**Okay, I'll leave you to it. Fair warning: this chapter gets a little bit steamy. Nothing M rated, but I'm just letting you know now.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds - that would be CBS and ABC. I have enough problems now and I don't need Viacom being one of them.**

* * *

_Spencer was back in Vegas searching through a basement and found the body of a dead six-year old boy. He had been sexually assaulted and murdered. To make it worse, there was a baby crawling around near the crime scene. Spencer saw the baby and immediately holstered his weapon and ran over to pick up the baby, but it seemed to get farther and farther away from him. Spencer reached the baby and picked up the baby. He cuddled it to his chest and tried to comfort the baby, but it cried louder and louder. Then the dead six-year old started to sit up._

Spencer woke up in terror and searched the other side of the bed, looking for the comfort of his love. He had suffered a nightmare about a case he solved almost two years ago. Upon not finding his fiancée, he finally remembered: it was the night before their wedding and tradition says that the bride and groom being together the night before the wedding is bad luck. JJ was over at Garcia's for the night. Spencer's mood went down real quick. Then he remembered. _It's my wedding day!_

He looked over at his alarm clock: _1:00 PM_.

"Damn, I overslept!" Spencer exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to grab the garment bag holding his wedding tuxedo and ran to his car.

* * *

JJ woke up from a deep and peaceful sleep. It was absolute bliss. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked over at the clock: _1:00 PM_.

"Damn, I overslept!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed she had been sleeping and went to grab her wedding dress from the nearby chair and ran into the kitchen, where Garcia was still sleeping.

"Garcia, wake up!" she shouted.

Garcia roused from her sleep. "What the hell?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon. The wedding's in two hours and it takes half a hour to get to the chapel and another hour to get ready. We have to get moving."

Garcia's eyes opened in shock and terror. They were behind schedule. Garcia jumped up and grabbed her car keys and her apartment keys before following JJ out the door.

* * *

Spencer reached the chapel at 2:00 PM. He would've have been there sooner, but traffic was a nightmare. He saw that Garcia's car, Esther, was already in the parking lot.

_At least JJ woke up on time and got here early,_ he thought.

He walked inside and found where he would be meeting with Morgan, Hotch and his new friend/co-worker Danny Johnson. He quickly changed into his wedding tuxedo. When Morgan and Hotch came in, they found Spencer struggling with his bowtie.

"Here," Hotch said. "Let me help."

Spencer put his hands down and let Hotch take over.

"So," Hotch began. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Excited," Spencer said. "Nervous, just generally on edge."

"Why are you nervous?"

"When I read my vows, if I can speak clearly and if JJ will be walking down the aisle."

"Why are we all like that?" Hotch wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I had that same nervous thought when I got married to Haley, Rossi admitted that he wasn't sure if any of his wives were going to walk down the aisle. Us grooms are always nervous about if the bride is going to walk down the aisle."

"Okay, then I'm not alone."

"Look, the point is that JJ loves you and that she WILL be walking down the aisle."

Spencer began to calm down a little. "Thanks, Aaron."

* * *

When JJ and Garcia got to the chapel, they quickly ran inside and started on JJ's make-up and hair before they got her into her dress. When it was all said and done, it was less than half an hour until the wedding. JJ was feeling nervous as well.

"Please tell me that he will be waiting for me at the altar," JJ said anxiously.

"JJ, he will be. Why are you worrying?" Garcia asked.

"It's every bride's fear, I guess. It's an honest worry for me. We've only been engaged for a month and a half."

"JJ, stop right there. First of all, it was your idea to have it as soon as possible. Second, he will be there. He will marry you. You and him will be a happily married couple and you will fulfill 'the deed' as a married couple."

JJ blushed.

"Oh, my. Someone is just as hot-blooded as the male," Garcia teased.

"If the wedding wasn't as important as it is, I'd ask if we could skip the whole thing and just get to that part. It's good no matter what, but it will definitely be better when we're husband and wife."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "How good is it with the good doctor?"

"Stop right there, Penelope. You're not getting any answers about that."

At that second, JJ's brother walked in the room.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked.

"No, you're not, Jeff," JJ said. "Come on in."

"Sis, you look absolutely beautiful. Spencer better know how lucky he is."

"He does Jeff. I promise you that he does."

"I know. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I'm here to ask if you're ready."

"Is Spencer there?"

"He's standing at the altar shaking in hyperactivity. I think he's ready."

"Okay, then so I am. Let's get going."

Jeff looked over to the maid of honor, Penelope, and bridesmaids Emily, Elle and Sarah Jareau, JJ's sister-in-law. "Alright everyone, let's get ready. The bride has spoken. It's time for us to go."

* * *

Spencer was rapidly tapping his foot. He was still shaking in nervousness.

"Spencer, calm down," Danny said. "She will walk down the aisle."

At that moment, the music began to play.

"Told you," Danny joked.

Emily, Elle, Sarah and Penelope walked down the aisle, followed by JJ's nieces Anna and Jamie, who were the flower girls, per JJ's 'request' (it was really more of a demand).

Then his entire world became focused on his beautiful bride. Everything else was blocked out from his sight and hearing. Everything was focused on JJ. Spencer was so focused on JJ that he almost missed his cue for his vows.

"Sorry if it seemed like I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't take my mind off of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My sweet and beautiful Jennifer. It's strange how a murder case involving some old high school enemies gave us the chance to meet. I wouldn't trade her for the world. I will never treat you wrong. I will love you for who you are. I will never give up on us. I make my vows today to be with you forever, until the day I die. I love you, Jennifer. Today is only the start of our life together. I won't say that this is our 'happily ever after'. That is too much of a definitive ending for something that has only just begun."

Tears sprung to JJ's eyes. "I... I don't even know how to follow that up. I can only say how much I love you and how happy I am that we are standing here. I loved you before, I love you now, and I will love you forever. That's all I can really say."

The minister, a tall, thin man with long brown hair, then spoke. "Do you, Spencer Reid, take Jennifer Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Spencer.

"Do you, Jennifer Jareau, take Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Jennifer said.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister announced. He turned to Spencer. "You may kiss the bride."

Spencer never completed an action so quickly. The kiss was long and passionate and beautiful. Everyone present for the wedding was standing up and cheering for the couple.

* * *

**_"I don't know you but I want you_**

**_All the more for that_**

**_Words fall through me and always fool me_**

**_And I can't react_**

**_And games that never amount_**

**_To more than they're meant_**

**_Will play themselves out_**

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home_**

**_We've still got time_**

**_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_**

**_You've made it known_**

**_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_**

**_And I can't go back_**

**_The moods that take me and erase me_**

**_And I'm painted black_**

**_Well, you have suffered enough_**

**_And warred with yourself_**

**_It's time that you won_**

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home_**

**_We've still got time_**

**_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_**

**_You've made it known_**

**_Falling slowly sing your melody_**

**_I'll sing along_**

**_I paid the cost too late_**

**_Now you're gone."_**

Spencer and JJ had their first dance as husband and wife. With a song as sweet as this, it was impossible for anyone present to frown at the song as it played.

"So," Morgan began. "How long is it gonna be before we see some baby geniuses showing up?"

"I'd give it about nine, maybe ten, months from now until we see baby number one," Danny said. "The way those two love each other, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Agreed," Emily said.

"How much are you betting?" Morgan asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm no fool, Derek. I've heard the stories. I'm not taking those chances."

"So you wanna admit you're wrong?"

Danny smirked. "You know what? I'll take it. $100. First baby within ten months. Deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands as Emily laughed at the scene that was taking place.

Meanwhile, Spencer and JJ were having their own whispered conversation.

"So, how long do you think we'll have to be here before it's okay for social protocol to allow us to leave?" Spencer asked.

"I think that would be anytime after our first dance," JJ said. "I don't think anyone will mind."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"I'm pretty sure. This reception is more for the guests than the newlyweds anyway."

Spencer smiled. "Well, then let's get out of here."

The couple stopped by the table with their co-workers/friends to say goodbye and they headed off for their apartment.

* * *

Once they were through the door, their lips melded together in passion. It was beginning to get harder and harder to breath.

Spencer picked up JJ bridal style and laid her on the bed. He started to remove his tuxedo shirt.

"I'll be right back," JJ said. Spencer groaned at the loss of his wife.

He removed his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off. He removed his belt and his undershirt.

"Spence," he heard JJ say in a singsong voice. He turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. She was dressed in sexy lingerie that made Spencer's pants feel too tight. She smiled at him suggestively. "See something you like?"

Spencer nodded hastily. "Yes, I do."

JJ walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Then why are you just standing in one place?" she asked as she undid his slacks and dropped them to the floor.

Spencer didn't answer, instead choosing to kiss JJ and then kiss her neck. JJ felt aroused as Spencer reached around to her back and started fiddling with her lingerie. JJ smiled as she reached back to help him. He smiled as he felt JJ's hands assist him in removing her lingerie. She helped him remove the top of her lingerie.

"Wait," JJ said. She removed Spencer's arms from her body and got under the covers of the bed. She removed her lingerie under the covers of the bed and threw it at him. Spencer pulled it off his face and dropped it on the floor. Spencer quickly moved to the bed, dropped his boxers and climbed under the covers with her.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer laid awake in the bed next to his new bride. He looked over at her sleeping face as he thought back to the first time they made love.

_Spencer and JJ were sitting on the couch talking about each other's day and the wedding before JJ decided to change the subject._

_"You know," JJ said. "We're getting married in a few weeks and yet, we haven't consummated our relationship."_

_Spencer looked at her. "I thought you would want to wait until we're married. And besides... I'm a little... umm..."_

_"Insecure?" JJ asked._

_Spencer nodded shyly. "I mean, I know you probably won't judge me too much, but I just feel a little awkward revealing myself too much."_

_JJ nodded in understanding. Then she thought of something. "You know, there was a show I was watching the other week and there were these two characters talking about awkwardness in their relationship and the guy's friends suggested the idea of 'getting past naked'."_

_Spencer was suddenly confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"The idea is that if the two members of the relationship get past seeing each other naked, there is almost nothing in the relationship to be awkward about."_

_Spencer thought for a second. "So, what you're saying is that if we see each other naked, we won't really have anything to be awkward about?"_

_JJ nodded._

_"Alright, let's give it a shot. What've we got to lose?" Spencer said. "You go strip in the bedroom and I'll do it out here."_

_JJ nodded and she walked into the bedroom. "Okay, on ten. I'll open the door." She closed the door and counted loud enough for Spencer to hear._

_"1..." Spencer took off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. "2...3..." JJ rid herself of her shirt and jeans. "4...5..." Spencer took off his belt and his pants. "6...7..." JJ removed her hairband, allowing her ponytail to fall out and flow over her shoulders. "8..." Spencer removed his boxers and waited for JJ open the door. "9..." JJ removed her bra and panties and stood at the door with her hand on the knob. "10." JJ opened the door and stood 'au natural' __in the doorway in full view of Spencer. Spencer stared at JJ's unclothed body and JJ stared at his unclothed body. She felt aroused at the sight of Spencer's full body, nothing hiding from view. She walked over and kissed him deeply. He moved his hands to her back and held her close as they kissed. Spencer fell backwards onto the couch with JJ above him._

_Their lips separated. "Nothing to be awkward about anymore," Spencer said._

_JJ smiled. "Agreed." She kissed him again. "Should we stop and get dressed?"_

_Spencer shook his head. JJ kissed him again. "I agree 100%."_

Spencer snapped out of the memory as he heard JJ moan.

"Hey, JJ," Spencer said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Spence," JJ said as she turned over to look at her new husband.

"That was an amazing night, wasn't it?" Spencer said.

"Oh, hell yeah," JJ replied. "I can still feel a bit of tingle in my body from that last round."

"Really?" Spencer said in a lower register. "Maybe we should take care of that." Spencer reached his hand under the covers and reached a spot that made JJ gasp and then moan.

Their honeymoon went on for two weeks. They didn't go anywhere special. They figured that as long as they had each other with them, it didn't matter where they celebrated the honeymoon. They were happy to have each other.

* * *

**Yes, I took that flashback part from "Baby Daddy". Yes, I'm aware I'm putting off Dangerous Turn. Next chapter WILL be this weekend. I promise. If I don't, then you can come and beat the hell out of me.**

**Just a question: I have my own idea of how the series could actually end, should it end this season or end in the distant future. Let me know if you want to see what my idea for how the show could end is.**

**Until next time... see ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	7. Star Wars Day

**A/N: HAPPY (late) STAR WARS DAY! Yeah, I'm doing a Star Wars Day chapter. It was going to just be filler, but I figured out a way to tie it in. So yeah, enjoy this special Star Wars Day special chapter of Detective Reid!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"So, why are we spending part of our honeymoon at home watching _Star Wars_?" JJ asked.

"Because it's May 4th," Spencer replied.

"And that's significant because...?"

"It's Star Wars Day!"

"There's a day for _Star Wars_?"

"Of course. I'm going to have to educate you in geek knowledge, aren't I?"

"I don't know, but there's a day dedicated to _Star Wars_? And why is it on May 4th?"

"'May the fourth be with you.'"

JJ's eyebrows quirked. "What was with the lisp there?"

Spencer laughed. "No, that's why it's on May 4th. 'May the Force be with you' and 'May the fourth be with you.'"

JJ suddenly understood. "Okay. Now I get it." Spencer put in the DVD for Episode I. "Normally I wouldn't put in Episode I, but since you're new to _Star Wars_, I'll try and sit through it for your sake."

"You don't like Episode I?" JJ asked.

"I hate Episode II more, but Episode I is damn near pointless. Aside from that is freaking Jar-Jar. God, he's annoying."

"Okay, so why watch Episode II?"

"The rest of the series will make little sense without Episode II."

"Okay," JJ said, now understanding. "So, shall we get on with the show?"

"Indeed," Spencer said as he pressed "play" for Episode I.

* * *

Two films later, Spencer was relieved.

"Thank God, we can get to the good ones," Spencer said.

"Agreed," JJ said. "Those first two were pretty boring. And you were right, Jar-Jar is freaking annoying. And what was Anakin and Padme in _Attack of the Clones_? Those two had no chemistry. They were just boring."

Spencer looked over and stared at his wife. "Please tell me that you're not just saying that to make me happy."

"Nope, I'm completely serious," JJ said.

Spencer stood still for a moment. "Yet another thing to add to the list of reasons why I love you."

JJ giggled. "I love you, too." JJ was silent. "And so does the baby," she said silently.

Spencer turned to look at her. "I figured that was what was going on."

"What?" JJ said, shocked at his reaction.

"I knew that something was different about you. I already had research on the symptoms of pregnancy in case any of my old female co-workers got pregnant. And you, my love, were showing many symptoms. Just as an example, your breasts are extremely sensitive. As my college health professor put it, 'just the wind blowing makes them hurt.'"

JJ's eyes widened. "You have a point with my breasts being sensitive. But at least you're taking it well."

"Definitely better than Anakin Skywalker." He laughed. JJ didn't. She just quirked an eyebrow. "Right, we haven't gotten to that yet. Well, let's get going. We have four more movies to go."

JJ smiled. "Alright. But then we celebrate our baby."

Spencer smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

JJ smiled and relaxed as she and Spencer watched the rest of the films in the _Star Wars _saga.

When they were done, Spencer looked over to his wife. "So, did you enjoy Star Wars day?"

"Yes, indeed," JJ replied. "Not just spending the day watching _Star Wars_ with you. Spending time with you and telling you about the baby. This is great day. One I'm going to look forward to for next year when we can spend it with our baby."

"Speaking of which," Spencer began as he leaned down to kiss her. "I believe we agreed to celebrate the baby after we finished the movies."

JJ smiled and she kissed him back. "That we did, Spence. That we did."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this special Star Wars Day chapter of Detective Reid. Make sure to leave a review and tell me how you like to spend Star Wars Day. Personally, I prefer to watch the movies in machete order (IV, V, II, III, VI), _The Big Bang Theory _episodes with James Earl Jones guest starring and centering around Star Wars Day, and _Phineas &amp; Ferb: Star Wars_.**

**And yes, Reid's opinions on the prequels are my own. If you disagree, feel free to let me know.**

**Quick little fact: In the show's early days, Matthew Gray Gubler once referred to Reid as the "Jar-Jar" of Criminal Minds, since his character was deemed unrealistic by the show's FBI consultants. Thank God he was wrong.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time! Bye-bye!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
